This invention relates to an automatic cutter for glass tubes used in making Christmas bulbs.
Traditionally, glass tubes used as bulbs are manually cut to the required length by means of rotary a saw. The cutting speed is slow and a lot of labor is wasted. The instant invention relates to an automatic cutter to take the place of a manual cutter. Since the invention has sets of cutters to cut both ends of glass tubes simultaneously, the production is larger per unit time and the quality is uniform. Therefore, man power is saved. It is indeed a new and useful invention.